ADHD, A Bionic Leg, and Mexican Food
by XxThroughxxThexxVoidxx580xX
Summary: Elpis Carson is new in town. Dib becomes her new worst enemy, and Zim...just looks funny. She thinks that GIR will solve all her problems. Will he? Full summary inside. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: I'm Late

**Summary: Elpis Carson is the new girl in town. She's normal, aside from the fact that she has ADHD and a bionic leg. Dib becomes her new worst enemy and Zim...just looks amusing. Elpis is convinced that GIR will solve all her problems. Is she right? Or will it be madness for everyone?**

_**A/N: Hey everyone! I've written an Invader ZIm fanfiction for all that care to read it. It has an OC in it, and there is ZERO romance involved. The OC is NOT a Mary-Sue, I made sure of that. Also, I apologize in advance if I have offended anyone in writing this fanfic. Now, let the disclaimer begin!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. Jhonen Vasquez does. I only own Elpis Carson._**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: I'm Late**

_Oh god oh god oh god oh god_, I thought as I rushed through the empty streets. I was late for school again, and I had to drink my medication as I was running. The Skool ground was in sight and I gulped down the two tablespoons my mom had given me. The first school bell rang.

"Shoot." I exclaimed as I ran up the stairs. I dug through my bag, which was on my stomach and pulled out my map. It had drawings of teddy bears, flowers, and doughnuts on it. I brushed my mousey brown hair out of my face and looked at the circle I had drawn in red. I hated having ADHD. I never could get anything done, and I was always late. The room I was in was 463. I knocked on the door and an elderly woman opened it. I started to burst out laughing. The woman growled at me and I laughed harder. A few kids in the class turned to see what was up, and I laughed harder.

"I don't see anything funny." The woman told me. I caught my breath before answering her. I was still giggling after a few minutes, and then decided to pull out some papers to explain my ordeal. She looked over them and then told me to come in.

"Class, we have another new student." She grumbled. She turned to me. "Introduce yourself. Then sit in the back of the room." I cleared my throat before speaking. My medication hadn't kicked in yet, and I didn't know what could happen next.

"My name is Elpis Carson. I have ADHD and a bionic leg. My parents are divorced and I am an only child. I've had a pretty normal life with no problems except for my leg and my disorder. That is all." I whispered. I slowly walked to the back of the room, people glancing at my leg. I didn't make that up. I was hit by a car when I was younger and my leg was amputated. But that was about the only thing interesting that happened in my life. My parents got divorced after I was born, and I just lived with my mom. My life was not troubled or anything. I was normal. I took out a notebook and started to write down what the teacher was saying. Or, at least I tried to. All she said was something about doom and destruction. I started doodling on my paper. The medication began to slowly kick in, and I began to be able to focus for longer periods of time. I wasn't even drawing anything in particular, just a red blob with a monkey in it. I loved the color red. For some weird reason, it was the only thing I could comprehend. The class lasted for about another fifteen minutes, and then the bell rang for recess. I piled all my stuff into my arms and ran outside. I spied an empty bench and sat there, putting the stuff back into my bag. There was some talking coming from the left side of me, but I ignored it. Whoever was talking couldn't be directing their attention at me.

"I said, are you Elpis Carson?" The stranger asked, louder this time. I turned my head. A young boy about my age was standing next to me. He had spikey black hair and round rimmed glasses.

"You're talking to me?" I fired back. The boy nodded. He looked frustrated. Everyone always was, so I didn't mind.

"Yes. I'm Dib Membrane. I'm in your class. I sit up front." He explained, pronouncing every word slowly and loudly. I rolled my light grey eyes.

"I'm not seventy-three. I can understand you." I explained.

"Oh. I didn't know." He mumbled, looking extremely embarrassed. I just shrugged. "Anyhow, I was wondering if I could..." He began.

"My bionic leg?" I mimicked. I rolled my eyes again. "No. You can't. Everyone asks me. Go and tell all your friends that they can't see it either, understand?" I snapped, standing up. Dib nodded and ran off. I sat down again and continued drawing until the bell rang again. I repeated the procedure I had started before recess, and walked back to class.

After some more talk about doom and death and all that stuff, the lunch bell rang. I stood up quickly and rushed out the door. This time, I didn't need to worry about putting stuff back into my bag. My class time was spent asleep. The cafeteria was crowded, and I waited in line for about fifteen minutes. I giggled every time I noticed something funny about someone or something. For example, this random kid's tuft of hair on the side of his head. Or this other kid with a rainbow shirt and bright orange hair. The food was hilarious looking too. Once I got my tray and sat down at an empty table, I poked it with a spoon. I wobbled around for a few minutes then returned to its previous state. I started laughing. I repeated this about thirty times, my giggles growing louder each time.

Lunch ended with me in the counseling office. I swung my feet of the edge of the seat and stared at the floor. A young man sat behind the desk in front of me.

"Hello there! I'm Counselor Hogart. What brings you here?" He asked in a cheery voice.

"My legs." I muttered, and then burst out laughing. The Counselor didn't seem impressed.

"Anyhow, I heard you..." He began.

"You have a large nose." I pointed out.

"Yes, I do. Anyhow, about what..." He tried to explain.

"Seriously, your nose is HUGE." I interrupted.

"I believe we settled that already. Now, about the lunch..." The counselor tried to inform me.

"You need to get a nose job or something. It's really huge and it takes up half your face. Like Godzilla! That's an awesome movie. My favorite part is when the people are all screaming, and Godzilla is like, roar!" I exclaimed, getting out of my seat and acting out the movie. Counselor Hogart took a deep breath.

"Sit down." He ordered. I quickly sat down and gulped my two tablespoons that were in my hand. "Can you please explain your behavior at lunch?" He asked once again.

"My name is Elpis Carson. I have ADHD and a bionic leg. My parents are divorced and I am an only child. I've had a pretty normal life with no problems except for my leg and my disorder. That is all." I whispered for the second time that day. Those were my words of security, the words that explained everything about me. I had no secrets. The Counselor excused me and I went back to class.

Skool was over thirty minutes later. As I walked through the skool yard, I saw a green dog. Dogs were my favorite animals, besides monkeys. My feet sprinted towards it, and I knelt down to scratch its head.

"Hi there little guy!" I giggled. The canine creature closed its eyes and stuck its tongue out at me. I giggled again. "You're so adorable aren't you?" I squeaked as I squeezed its cheeks. It smiled again. The dog held out its arms in a motion that even I knew that it wanted to be held. I scooped it up and started rocking it back and forth like a little baby doll before I heard someone clearing their throat. I whipped my head around and started doubling over with laughter.

"What's so funny?" He asked, a large amount of confusion in his blue eyes. I laughed louder.

"Looked in a mirror lately?" I shouted, laughing between words. He cocked his head.

"You think ZIM looks FUNNY?" He shouted. I laughed harder.

"You even talk in the third person!" I shouted.

"Yes, I do. Anyhow, can I have my dog back please?" He asked. I looked at the green bundle in my arms. It looked back at me and then at its master. After a few minutes of the dog repeating this action, I made my decision.

"Please please please can I take care of it for a few days? I won't kill it! Please please please?" I begged, slurring the words together. The green kid just snorted and snatched the dog away from me.

"Come on, GIR. Let's go home." He ordered the dog and then walked off. So the dog's name was GIR? That was good to know. I smiled as I skipped back towards my house. I saw some of the kids from skool stare at me as if I was some sort of freak. Well, in some people's eyes I was. Once I finally glimpsed my lavender house, I opened the door, which was never locked, and went inside. My mom was already home, so I threw myself on the couch and watched TV for the rest of the day until I fell into a deep sleep.

_Dreams are strange. This one is stranger. It begins in a room. A room with an albino rabbit. The rabbit hops three times and reveals a green dog. The dog takes out a broken rag doll, and repairs it. The dream ends with a cloud of mist taking everything away..._

I woke up the next morning, the dream still reeling in my head. I was the doll. And GIR fixed me. My Mom told me that sometimes dreams are visions. Could this one really work?


	2. Chapter 2: An Important DateWith Tacos

_A/N : There's more GIR in this chapter, for those of you who were waiting for him and his GIR-ness. Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. I own a fuzzy blue hat and Elpis Carson. That is all. _

_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: A Very Important Date...with Tacos**

Skool went by slower than ever on the second day. The word 'doom' still was the only thing escaping Ms. Bitter's mouth. I layed my head on the desk and closed my eyes. Finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of school and I rushed out the door. As I suspected, GIR was waiting out front.

"Hey GIR!" I exclaimed. The emerald dog smiled. "Can I come to your house?" I asked.

"No." A voice I instantly recognized growled. I turned around.

"Oh, Hey Zim." I snickered. "Didn't see you there."

"I did some research on your condition. You called it..." He began.

"ADHD. Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder." I butted in.

"Yes. You have excess energy and you can't focus. You could destroy my home." He snarled.

"I just wanted to play with your dog." I whimpered. There was this face I could do ever since I was little. It made me get everything I wanted. As I got older, it didn't work as well on people who were already familiar with it, but on everyone else, it worked like a charm the first time. That face is exactly what I did. Zim's face tried not to give in to my expression, but his efforts failed.

"Fine. You can come over. But don't tell the Dib-monkey what's in my house." He ordered.

"Dib stinks. Why would I tell him anything?" I asked.

"Never mind. ZIM will lead you to his house." He stated turning and marching in the direction of his house. Laughter escaped my throat for the entire journey.

We faced a bright green house with gnomes, flamingos, puffer fish and an "I Heart Earth" sign on the front lawn. I started laughing harder than ever before. The green owner of my favorite dog lowered his eyes as he opened the door. The interior of the house was more amusing than the outside. I glimpsed a bright pink couch and various signs stating "Squid" and "I eat Food." I laughed harder, but immediately stopped. My eyes had wandered over to a painting of a huge monkey.

"Aww...Your painting is so cute!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. It's wonderful. And normal too." The green owner of the house stated. His legs turned away from me and into the kitchen. GIR started tugging at the pant leg of my jeans.

"Hey GIR!" I exclaimed, bending down.

"HI!" He responded. I jumped back.

"You can talk?" I asked.

"I sure can!" GIR answered, smiling.

"That's so cool!" I screamed.

"I'm a robot." He whispered as he jumped out of the green dog covering. His teal eyes shone brightly as he tilted his metal head.

"If you're a robot, then you can help me. I will be cured from my condition just like in my dream." I realized.

"I'll try to!" GIR exclaimed. I stood up.

"GIR. You'll solve my problems. I'll be free from this prison of ADHD. I'll be..." I continued. I blinked as I realized what I would become after GIR fixed me. "Normal." My legs found their way to the floor. I smiled and began laughing. GIR laughed with me. I didn't know why I was laughing. Laughing felt good. It perked me up. I didn't need perking up though, now that I realized the cure to my miserable life. I laughed all the same, with my little metal savior beside me.

A few hours later, GIR and I were in his room. He had put up a big chalkboard, and was writing words on it.

"My master said that you got ADHD. You always hyper. JUST LIKE ME!" He exclaimed, while he continued writing. I giggled. "So...um...Wanna get some tacos?"

"HECK YES!" I screamed. My robot friend and I laughed. GIR put on his costume again and we ran out of his room and out the front door.

"GIR! DON'T FORGET TO CLOSE THE DOOR!" Zim yelled back at us. The robot obeyed and slammed the door. We both laughed and ran toward the Krazy Taco.

* * *

"Hello welcome to the Krazy Taco. My name is Jose. How may I help you?" The hispanic clerk asked in a monotone voice.

"Um...we'll take, three extra large tacos, um...a sack of taquitos...um...a bean and cheese burrito...sorry a plain cheese burrito...some nachos without olives and...two glasses of Cherry Poop." I ordered. GIR was doing some weird dance next to me. It was pretty cool. I copied him and soon we were dancing like maniacs, mainly because…well, we _were_. The people eating stared at us, but we didn't care.

"Um...Miss?" Jose winced, obviously embarrassed. "You're food is ready." He handed me a paper bag. I snatched it as GIR slammed some money on the counter.

"OKAY THANKS BYE!" The robot and I yelled as we ran out of the restaurant screaming. I turned back and saw the manager roll his eyes. I shrugged and kept running for the heck of it. Where I was going didn't really matter, I was with GIR, the best friend I have ever had.

After finishing off the taco's at Zim's house, I had fallen asleep again. GIR curled up on my lap and rested too. It was eight by the time I woke up, and I had to rush to get to skool. My medication was at home, so I knew this was going to be a bad day.

* * *

_A/N: Short I know, but I felt an urge to update this. Review please!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Meaning of Life

_A/N: Hey! It's me again with another chapter. Thanks guys for all the awesome reviews so far and I hope you enjoy this. I hope the characters don't seem too OOC, but if they do, let me know! _

_Disclaimer: Invader Zim is owned by Viacom and Jhonen Vasquez. Not me. _

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Meaning of Life**

As luck would have it, it was a horrible day. I was in the counselor's office twice that day, and Dib wouldn't stop bugging me about my leg. And to top all of it off, I had apparently been "disruptive", so I had to be sent home early and was suspended for a week. My Mom was furious that I didn't come home yesterday, so I was grounded. My body was laid across the bed and I stared at the pale blue ceiling. My room smelled like a hospital, and everything was in a neat and tidy fashion. I didn't put it that way of course, my mom did. If I could run my room, no my life, it would be a mess. Every single day would be like a day with my robot friend, except ten times worse. But this was not the case. My stupid condition meant that I had to have everything laid out for me, and I had to be told things more than once. Doctors were a regular thing for me. They poked and prodded my bionic leg, they shoved horrible alcoholic tasting liquids down my throat and the stabbed me with needles the size of my forearm. I was sick of it. Why wouldn't anyone leave me alone? I wanted to be left in peace and not be injected with things I had no familiarity with. I sighed and turned over onto my stomach. I embraced the magenta monkey pillow and closed my eyes. Not long after that, I felt a warm breath of air going down my throat. My head jerked up and I was face to face with GIR.

"Hi Elpis!" He yelled. I put a finger to his metallic lips.

"Shush! My mom might here us." I whispered. The robot nodded.

"I brought you something." He told me, and pulled out a small green and black checkered box. I took it from his hands and opened it. Inside was a gold locket with a strange insignia printed on it in black. I opened it, and there was a picture of me and GIR, covered in taco sauce, laughing. My lips curled into a smile and I wrapped my arms around my robot buddy.

"Thank you GIR." I sniffed, tears rolling down my face. A small metal hand wrapped around my neck and fastened the necklace. I let go of GIR and fingered the trinket. Life might be bad now, but it would get better soon.

* * *

The day my grounding and suspension was over, my mom dropped me off in the front of skool. I wore a bright blue top and a pair of red jeans. My mousey hair was tied in a high ponytail, and GIR's present was hanging from my neck. I took my seat in the back of the room and began to draw once again.

"Class, today, by order of the skool board, you will be attending an assembly. Line up in a single file line, now!" Ms. Bitters snapped. The class immediately lined up, Zim, Dib and me all near the back of the line. Dib's head turned towards me and his amber eyes widened. I growled and he slowly faced the front again, his eyes filled with confusion. Zim soon repeated Dib's actions. They both seemed so confused. What had I done to make them think this way?

Once we had all gathered in the auditorium, a single spotlight shone on the Student President, who put on a very interesting speech.

"Children," He began. "I have heard that there are no problems with our amazing children. Now keep on being the great students that you are!" He chuckled. The hall went black and the assembly was finished. _Well _that _was a big waste of my time. _I though as the bell rang for recess and I rushed outside to the bench where I normally sat and fingered GIR's locket. I was rudely interrupted by two familiar faces.

"Where did you get that?" Both Zim and Dib commanded in unison.

"I..." I stuttered, very afraid.

"You're an alien! Just like all the other new kids that have come into class. Well guess what? I'm going to expose you just like I tried to expose everyone else who was an alien." Dib snarled, his eyes glaring daggers.

"I'm not an..." I tried to explain.

"Fool boy!" The green child snapped at his apparent nemesis. "She's Irken and she's here to help me with my mission! Did the Tallest send you?"

"Who are the Ta..." My lips once again tried to speak very important words.

"She's an alien Zim! Just. Like. YOU." Dib's brown eyes narrowed.

"QUIET! You two are so ANNOYING! I'm not an alien. I'm human. I don't think aliens get ADHD anyway. Aliens just have giant heads and they stumble around blindly trying to conquer people!" I yelled.

"Hey!" Zim snapped.

"This was a gift from GIR. He snuck into my room while I was grounded. Ask him yourself!" My ranting continued. I sighed and left the two boys alone. There was another bench nearby with a purple haired girl sitting on it. I sat as far away from her as possible and sighed.

"Was that you fighting my brother?" A voice asked me.

"Huh?" I questioned. The violet haired girl was facing me. Her eyes were slitted and she had a Game Slave 2 in her hand.

"It was wasn't it?" She snapped.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Good for you. Someone had to shut him up. He's always like that. It's boring after a while. I'm Gaz by the way." She praised.

"I'm Elpis. I'm new here." I spoke up.

"I gathered that. So...did you say you have ADHD?" Gaz questioned. I nodded.

"I have a bionic leg too."

"Yeah. Dib's gonna bug you a lot. Especially with the bionic leg thing. He thinks your some kind of freak. He thinks everyone is weird." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. What's wrong with him?"

"So many things." We both laughed. As soon as we got our breaths back, the bell rang. "See ya El." Did she just call me "El"? No one had called me that before. I was starting to think that my life wasn't that bad.

* * *

At the end of the day, I ran to GIR's house and rang the doorbell. I was soon greeted by familiar cyan eyes.

"HI ELPIS!" He yelled. I giggled.

"So, you gonna help me today, GIR?" I asked. He nodded.

"Just gotta go in my master's lab to get some stuff." The robot explained before jumping into the lilac trashcan. I chuckled.

"What are you doing now?" I asked, a mixture of confusion and laughter in my voice. There was a slight whir of machinery and the android disappeared. "GIR?" I called out. There was no answer. I decided he would come back eventually and I pulled out a chair. I drummed my fingers against the table, waiting. My bordem soon got the better of me and I decided to raid the fridge. It was something I did often, which was why there was zero food in the house. Even my old pet cat bailed on us, because I ate the cat food. When I was bored, anything that was edible was gone in a matter of seconds. I opened the fridge door and…there was nothing.

"WHO HAS NO FOOD IN THEIR HOUSE?" I screamed in out rage. I stepped to the place opposite from where I was standing and bunched up my hair to mimic Zim's. "I do! 'Cause I'm an idiot and I look funny 'cause I'm STUPID!" There was another whirr of cogs and I saw Zim, looking very pissed.

"Um…he he." I whispered. "Sorry." He rolled his lilac eyes and walked away.

"Stupid human with her ADHD and other stuff." He grumbled as he left the house. GIR came back soon after, a sickly looking drink in one hand and a sparkly, rainbow one in the other.

"RAINBOWS!" I explained and gulped the entire bottle down.

"WAIT! DON'T DRINK…" The green child screamed. I threw the empty bottle on the floor. "That." He finished.

"What?" I asked.

"YOU GONNA DIE NOW! YAY!" GIR clapped his hands.

"WHAT?" I screamed. Zim nodded.

"Yes. The Rainbow Magic Death Potion will kill all non-Irken life." He explained.

"What's an Irken?" I asked, glancing at my hands.

"It's not important right now. For now, you can prepare your funeral. Bye Elpis-human, it was nice knowing you." Zim concluded and walked off. _Well, that was positive, I'm going to_ die. I though and sighed.

"Wel, GIR, before I die…" I paused. "Let's go steal some junk."

"YAY! STUFF! THAT WE STEAL!

* * *

_A/N: That was sort of rushed, but it will get better. Please Review!_


	4. Chapter 4: Shoplifting and Other Stuff

_A/N: Warning: This chapter is full of randomness. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Invader Zim. Jhonen Vasquez and/or Viacom own them. I don't know who. Someone does. Not me._

_

* * *

_**Chapter 4:** **Shoplifting and Some Other Stuff**

"Hey GIR," I asked the android, who was in his doggy costume, as we walked down the street. "What does shoplifting mean?"

"I dunno!" GIR squealed. I giggled. GIR could make the worst situation turn into a good day, just by being himself.

"I hope it doesn't mean we have to lift shops. I'm not..." I began. The robot's green covered head bobbed up and down to the tune he began to beatbox. "That's so cool! I wanna try!" I blurted. My hands cupped around my lips and I started making bubbling noises. GIR was the one laughing this time. After a few more failed attempts, I joined in the giggles before seeing our destination.

The mall.

I had never been in a mall, mainly because my mom would think I would do the exact same stunt I was about to attempt. When I was little, I took little things like stickers and slinkies from the local newsagents. That was before my mom knew I had ADHD. After she found out I had this condition, she basically never let me go anywhere without here. Those rules didn't really matter right now. I was going to die soon, all because of rainbows. _If I manage to live, I will never like rainbows ever again._ I thought. My thoughts soon went back to the task at hand. GIR and I pushed on the door and gaped in awe at this giant place.

"**IT'S SO BIG!**" GIR and I screamed in unison. After that I proceeded in licking the floor. GIR followed. We must have looked very strange, because a few Japanese tourists began to take pictures next to us. I was used to it, seeing as I did stuff like this all the time. Once we had got our fill of the floor, we browsed through a couple of stores and drew on windows with a marker GIR just happened to have. I wondered where he got all this random stuff, but then decided not to question it, in case I angered the Random Stuff Spirit. Once we had drawn on seven store windows, a large man stood in front of us.

"Hi mister!" I screamed. The dog next to me smiled.

"Are you…"

"I'm a cow." I whispered.

"That's very nice little girl. Now tell…"

"MOO!" I yelled before running in circles.

"People these days." The man grumbled. "Little girl!" He shouted. I was now making airplane noises and was hopping towards the exit. My robot friend was on my back screeching with laughter. The doors opened and we rushed towards the Deelishus Weenie across the street. I lowered GIR onto the floor and we stared at the stand.

"Yay! Corn!" GIR announced. My legs rushed towards the front of the line. I stiffened up and put on a very serious face.

"You!" I shouted, pointing to the employee working the stand. He jumped up with a start. "You ate the corn." I growled.

"No! I swear! I…I was just working here!" He pleaded. I narrowed my eyes and then pounced on him.

"You have really orange hair!" I announced before throwing him out of the door behind him. I dusted my hands off and sighed. "Well GIR, I think we did a good job. Let's go home." I concluded. GIR clapped his hands and smiled. I held out my hand and he grabbed onto it. We skipped home the rest of the way, unaware of the police sirens behind us.

* * *

It was a few hours later, and I was sitting in the police station. A mall security guard, a hot dog stand worker and the Chief of Police where all standing over me. Oh, and my mom was there too. I think I would get the worst punishment out of her. The Chief was reading out a long list of crimes I had preformed, but I was too busy staring at the window, thinking of my horrible fate. No, not the one I would receive from my mother, but it was pretty close. Death sounded pretty cool, but there will be no one else there to keep me company. I don't believe in Heaven, but I'll think we all go somewhere when we leave this world. Maybe a place made entirely out of food. Or a room with a moose. I don't know. Whatever happens when you die, I was going to find out sooner or later.

"And that Elpis Carson is why you are placed under federal arrest for two hours." The Chief concluded. I lowered my head and stood up. A couple of people led me to a padded white room and locked the door. I didn't even know if I was going to be alive in two hours. _At least I'll die in a comfy room._ I thought before flinging myself at a wall and sliding down again. My eyes fluttered closed and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Wow. That was rushed. But it was somewhat important. Tell me what you thought of it!_


End file.
